Etro's Gift
by Feargon-LP
Summary: Valhalla's time is over. However, Etro's chosen have the opportunity to live again. They will face many challenges in their new world before they all find each other...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Feargon-LP here. I just wanted to apologise to those of you reading Heir to the Mantle. The story is not abandoned however I just believe that as my first FanFiction, it was too large too fast in terms of writing. So, hopefully this story will prove entertaining for you all...**

**This story is Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Harry Potter crossover. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FFXIII-2 OR HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter – Final Fantasy XIII-2<strong>

**Etro's Gift**

Chapter One – The Gift

Vivid green eyes stared at the never ending waves that splashed against the far beaches shore. In the distance, she could see the remains of what was once a great city, yet now it was reduced to rubble. Cold swirls of black and shadow reached across from building to building, rock to rock, each time trying to get closer to the figure standing motionlessly on the balcony of the palace.

Stark, white banners rustled in the wind next to her and the once gleaming stone of the walls and pillars started to crumble around her. Gleaming blue crystals started to turn inky black and the blue, cloudy sky began to swirl like a storm.

The time of Valhalla was over.

The Goddess Etro closed her eyes in despair as her own realm, her _home_, was twisted and corrupted by the Chaos. The load screeches and roars of the monsters that were being forged by the Chaos could not drown out the screams of the dead which circled the realm of Valhalla.

At one point in time, Valhalla, under the rule of the divine Etro, served as the safe realm for the dead, while its Goddess fought back the Chaos which had threatened it for as long as she could remember. For centuries she had been successful, keeping the Chaos at bay and allowing the dead to rest peacefully. However, every era must come to an end.

Etro still remembered how it all began. It began with her gift – the Eyes of Etro. But perhaps they were much more of a curse. She had allowed a human girl to see into the future and allowed her to record her prophecies in the Oracle Drives. If only she knew what her gift had done...

Every time that girl looked into the future, her lifespan was shortened by years. Eventually, the girl died. However, the Eyes of Etro caused her to be reborn as the same person every time one of her other selves died. This girl would be reborn only to die for eternity. Her name was Yeul.

Then there was Caius Ballad. The Guardian of Yeul and the holder of the heart of Chaos. He fell in love with Yeul – all of her. The heart of Chaos made him immortal and granted him the time it took to fulfil his promise to Yeul – to free her from her curse. He found the solution to that. He started to wage war against Valhalla, against Etro, in an attempt to flood the realm of the dead into the normal world. Valhalla had no concept of time; therefore there was no future for Yeul to see, and no reason for her to die.

Etro's mind wandered to her champion, her Warrior Goddess. The cold and caring young woman who had pledged her allegiance to the Goddess of death when she learnt the dangers of the Chaos. Lightning Farron was truly a warrior who held a passion for her beliefs and had the skills to enforce them, however even she fell to the Chaos in the end. The Chaos consumed everything. What was once Gran Pulse was now nothing more than a swirling mass of darkness. It was in no better condition than Valhalla.

Soon, the Chaos would consume everything, and nothing could stop it. Not even Bhunivelze himself. Etro smiled faintly at the reminder of her creator. He had tried his best to contain the Chaos after its outbreak but even he, with all of his power and wisdom, was unable to defeat it. Thus began the final sanction – the Thirteen Days. Rather than leave the world in the control of Chaos, Bhunivelze used the last of his power to start the End. He had given the world Thirteen Days to live, after that, no one, not even the Chaos, would survive. Unfortunately, there was no one to ferry the souls of the dead to a new world, and so this world would be left to memory.

As the sky continued to darken, Etro spoke softly 'the Thirteenth Day nears its end'. Swiftly turning on her heel, Etro entered her ruined throne room. Large cracks had appeared in the stone floor, walls had started to crumble and there was no ceiling to speak of, what was left of it lying scattered across the chamber. In the centre of the room, suspended in mid-air, was her throne. The throne was imbedded into a large, shining crystal, the only thing remaining in Valhalla untouched by the Chaos. Its design was simple but elegant, small curves and soft edges making it look royal.

For a few moments, Etro despaired about the condition of her chamber before the more pressing matters came back to her.

Quickly walking toward her throne, the Goddess calmly thought about the plan she was about to put into motion. It was something not even Bhunivelze had considered. He had wanted to create a new world and transfer the souls from this world into the new one; however he had simply had no energy left to do it. She however, was going to transfer the souls of a small group of individuals into an entirely different dimension.

'Being the Goddess of death has its perks I suppose' Etro murmured. As a death Goddess, she could see into many realms to check on the condition of the dead. Eventually, she had come across one which would allow the small group to have a second chance.

Gently sitting down on her throne, Etro waved her hand, creating a large circle in front of her with three sword like appendages around its edge which moved around the circle, almost like the hands of a clock. Within the circles centre, a ripple started to form, before eventually showing an image of a reasonably large planet with vast, green continents and extremely large bodies of water.

Satisfied that she had found the correct world – a planet called Earth if she recalled correctly – Etro focused her mind on the first of the souls she was sending to the new world. To the left of her, a shimmering pink and white sphere appeared, swiftly landing in her palm when she reached out her hand. As she gently moved the sphere toward the portal, Etro whispered her blessings to the soul; 'Serah Farron, may you find a family in this world and the opportunity to reunite with the two you so dearly love'. Only seconds later, the sphere rushed toward the portal, disappearing as the soul made its way toward its new body.

Another sphere, this time an aquatic blue, appeared to Etro's right. Once again, Etro whispered her blessing; 'Snow Villiers, may you be reunited with the one you love and may arrogance not fall upon you once again'.

To her left again, an orange sphere appeared, quickly moving through the portal with Etro's parting words; 'Sazh Katzroy, may you live without the pain of the loses you have suffered'.

On her right, an earthly brown sphere appeared, following the path of the other souls. 'Oerba Dia Vanille, may you live without the burden of your Focus and find the opportunity to help those you care for'.

Next, a red sphere flew toward the portal from Etro's left, the Goddess's words following it; 'Oerba Yun Fang, may you live without the fear of the Focus which haunted you'.

Swiftly following the previous was a dark purple sphere. 'Noel Kreiss, may you find peace in the embrace of the one you love'.

After a moment's hesitation, Etro summoned the next soul. A dark, grey sphere appeared in her palm, waiting patiently for the Goddess to speak. 'Caius Ballad' she spoke softly, 'in this new world I hope you find redemption for what you have done. I do not make the decision to revive you lightly. I am giving you a second chance; I pray that you do not waste it...' Seconds later, the soul slowly made its way toward the portal before it entered its new life.

The next soul was one Etro had no hesitation summoning. This sphere was a vibrant yellow however unlike the other spheres; this one seemed to hold the souls of many. The Goddess smiled faintly. 'Yeul, I am giving you the opportunity to live again, free from the curse which I foolishly bestowed upon you. I hope that one day you might forgive me'. The soul of Yeul followed the previous.

Summoning one of the most important souls, Etro took a moment to think of what to say. Turning to the pink sphere at her left, Etro said; 'Lightning Farron, you have served me well' memory flashes of Lightning's time in Etro's service sped through her mind. 'You fought bravely to the end against the Chaos and I am eternally grateful to you. I hope that you will be reunited with your sister in this new life as well as the many friends that you made'. After a moment Etro started to form a teasing grin. 'I also hope that you will finally admit your feelings for a certain young man'. The soul of Lightning Farron moved toward the portal, Etro's words echoing behind her.

Finally, Etro summoned the last soul. This sphere was an emerald green and it seemed to shine brighter than the other. As she looked at the soul, Etro smiled, recalling the bright personality of the young man it belonged to. 'Hope Estheim, the boy who sought to change peoples' lives with technology rather than faith. You had such a bright future ahead of you yet it was cut short by the Chaos. This new world will offer you the chance to begin again and to live life to its full extent'. Like she did with Lightning, Etro formed a teasing smile. 'As I prayed for her, i pray for you as well, I hope you work up the courage to tell a certain young woman about your feelings'.

The soul seemed to pulse in indignation before it sped toward the portal to starts its new life.

As the portal closed, Etro sat back in her throne, closed her eyes and smiled. Even as the Chaos surrounded her, the Goddess Etro fell into an eternal slumber, at peace with the fact that her chosen had the opportunity to start a new life...

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, on the planet Earth, the souls of Etro's chosen moved toward the people who would be their parents in their new lives. However they would be unaware of their previous existence for many years to come...<p> 


	2. Authors Note - Please Read

**Hello. **

**I would like to ask for my readers opinions on who should be our reincarnated characters. However, Hope, Lightning and Serah are already confirmed. All characters must be from the HP universe, not OCs.**

**Thank You**

**FeargonLP**


End file.
